This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Motion planning is important for autonomous or self-driving vehicles to provide a collision-free path from a vehicle's current location to its destination. Existing motion planning systems make use of direct information from perception system outputs, such as estimates of location and speed of traffic participants, estimates of road boundaries, etc. This information, combined with a predefined vehicle model, motion primitives, and traffic rules, can be used by the motion planning system to generate an optimal trajectory for the vehicle to follow.
Existing motion planning systems, however, do not account for the implications and inferences about the environment outside of the directly perceived information about the environment and are subject to improvement.